


You're Enough

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta/Beta, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, This is my first A/B/O fic, a/b/o dynamics, kind of, please don't hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates it when people say being Beta is better than an Alpha or Omega. They don’t know anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Enough

**Author's Note:**

> These cuties need more love. Like, really. Also, does anyone know what these two ship names are? Can I call them Narishita? Is that a thing?

He’s depressed. He hates himself and his life. He hates everything. Why did he have to be a Beta? Why couldn't he be an Alpha or even an Omega? Anything is better than being a Beta.

 

He hates it when people say being Beta is better than an Alpha or Omega. They don’t know anything.

 

They don’t know how many Betas are out there in the world unmated and lonely because of their insecurities. He never understood how an Omega can have insecurities. He doesn’t understand how or why they are so self conscious of themselves. In the end, they’ll still be able to have kids, they’ll still be loved, they’ll still be enough. They’re not Betas, it’s not gonna take them years to conceive a child or something.

 

He absolutely hates it when Omegas are in heat. Heat. That’s what Betas don’t have. Why are Omegas all complaining about scents when Betas weren’t even spared with a single smell. They always say Betas are so awesome but if they were to be  Beta, would they love it? Not having your Alpha’s scent on you. It sucks.

 

What’s even more absurd is when Alphas say that they’re not enough. They’re not good enough and they don’t deserve their Omega. What a joke. If you’re an Alpha, you should be more than enough. You’re better than good. Anything is better than a Beta.

 

They always say being a Beta is the best. You can dominate or submit. He wants to laugh. What a lie. Betas can’t conceive like Omegas and they can’t impregnate people immediately like Alphas either and that’s a blessing? It’s a curse. It’s a damn CURSE!!!

 

he can never understand their ways of thinking and neither will they ever understand him. What if, some days he wants to dominate? What if he wants to submit? All these what if’s and it’s still good to be a Beta? No, they’re wrong.

 

Sure, you can be an Omega and submit. But you’re never going into heat, you’re never gonna smell nice and you’re never gonna leave your scent on them and they will never have their scent on you. You’ll never be able to satisfy them.

 

Or you can dominate. But you still can’t leave your scent. You’ll never be able to protect them. You’re not strong enough. You’re not good enough. You can’t leave your scent on them. Alphas don’t care because you have no scent. You’re just a Beta, you’re just another somebody who's never going to get anywhere.

 

You’re going no where.

 

~~~~

 

Kinoshita’s holed himself away and never interacted with others. How can he? He’s just another Beta who everyone thinks has it all. Yeah, sure, he’s got a nice Omega or he’s got a nice Alpha or just some other Beta. No. He’s alone.

 

It’s him against the world isn’t it? No one will ever love him and he’s fine with it. He’s a Beta after all.

 

He had such high hopes. He wanted to be an Alpha so bad. Even being an Omega was better than a Beta to him. Anything was better than being a Beta. It was either being a successful Alpha or being an Omega and starting a family. It was never neither to him but that is what he is. A Beta.

 

There’s a knock at his door before a head poked inside.

 

“Kino?”

 

Of course it would Narita. It was always Narita.

 

Narita walked over to the trembling body hidden in layers of blankets. He reached out a hand and settled it on top on Kinoshita’s head. “Are you okay?”

 

A muffled “No,” came out and Narita chuckled. “It’s okay. You’re fine, you’re fine.”

 

“No I’m not. I’m depressed and everything is never okay. Nothing is ever okay and you know that.”

 

Narita grimaced at his cold tone.

 

“You should know that. You’re a Beta yourself!”

 

Silence filled the room as the two stayed rooted to where they were. The tension was thick and Narita didn’t like it one bit.

 

“I’m sorry.” he apologised for no good reason. Maybe it was just to fill the silence. “I’m sorry that you feel this way.”

 

There were sniffles coming from the bundle of blankets and Narita knew that he was crying. Again.

 

“Why… why couldn’t I have been something else? I don’t like being a Beta. It’s not fun. What freedom? What luck? What opportunities?”

 

Kinoshita was going through that depressing phase again. During their high school years, it wasn’t as bad as this. Nothing is like how it should be.

 

Narita walked over to Kinoshita and sat in front of him and peeled away the blankets. His body was sweating all over and hot. Narita clicked his tongue. “You need to take a shower.” He reached for the others short but got blocked.

 

“No. I don’t want to.”

 

“You have to. You’re sweating too much and you’re really hot.”

 

“I don’t care. I want to die.”

 

Narita stopped all movement before grabbing Kinoshita’s shoulders in frustrations. “Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Please, just tell me why… you don’t deserve this…”

 

The sweating boy gave him a pathetic laugh. “I’ll never be enough to satisfy anyone.”

 

Narita released his shoulders and wiped at his tears. “You are enough. You’re enough to me.” He took off his jacket and pulled Kinoshita in a hug. “You’re enough for me to not settle down with an Omega who could’ve given me everything. You’re enough for me to not be claimed by an Alpha that will take care of me and love me. You’re enough for me to settles with a Beta.” Narita tilted his head so that they could see each other clearly and chuckled airily. “This beautiful and broken Beta, how can anyone not love you?”

 

The brown haired boy cupped the others cheeks and wiped away his falling tears. “Why would you settle for me?”

 

Narita chuckled again. “Same to you. How could you love me when I’m a Beta?”

 

“But you’re Narita.”

 

“And you are Kinoshita Hisashi. You’re not just another Beta to me. You're not just another person to me,” and to prove his point he kissed him on the lips, slow and sweet, “you’re enough to me. You’re enough.”

 

And they stayed like that until they fell asleep and found by Tanaka and Ennoshita.

 

“I don’t think they’ll appreciate you taking pictures of them.” Ennoshita said in a warning tone.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’ll blackmail them or something. I’m just gonna keep it. For old time’s sake.”

 

Ennoshita sighed before caving in. “Whatever you say Tanaka but I’m not goona be responsible if you guys fight.”

 

Tanaka stopped taking pictures and frowned at him. “You say that but you’re gonna ask for their pictures anyway.”

 

The glare he got shut him up well. After a couple more minutes looking at the sleeping couple, the two left Kinoshita's apartment.

 

“You know, I always knew they had a thing for each other.” Tanaka said as he linked his hands with Ennoshita who gave him a smile in return.

 

“Who didn’t? They’re like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, inseparable.”

 

And like that, the two walked back home holding each other’s hands and inside Tanaka’s phone was a picture of Narishita sleeping together curled around one another. And it was absolutely sweet to see two Betas sleeping next to each other just being Betas. There was no Alpha’s arms wrapping around the other nor was their a clingy Omega hanging on their lover’s arm as if their life depended on it. It was just two people in love curled up together, arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined together as if they were twins in the same womb, a perfect half of the other.

  
They were simply beautiful and no other words can describe them.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, as much as Omegas are rare, it's rarer to me to even hear or see a Beta in any fanfics. I mean, I love Alphas and Omegas but can't we just appreciate Betas? Like, they're so wonderful. Not because they can dominate or submit (it's partially that) but it's because they're more small and fragile. Betas are like people who's figuring out their sexuality. They can chose to dominate or submit but what they don't want to be neither? Or what if they want to do both but their mate isn't a Beta? What if they never find a mate? It scares me to be a Beta too. What if I'm dominant and had a wife and said wife is pregnant and alone in the streets how would Alphas and other Betas know that this is mine? Or what if I'm the one submitting and it's just hard? I'm not an Omega so it's kinda hard to have kids? Same with dominating? What if I can't get them pregnant? There is so many what if's that comes with being a Beta. 
> 
> Rather than any cute Omegas, why can't we just have a lovely Beta who's trying to become prettier and more lovely for their significant other? 
> 
> Who cares about Alphas claiming what's theirs when you have a Beta who only knows your scent and only knows how to love you? 
> 
> Guys, let's just show enough love for Betas from now on because I hella love them. I am not sorry for the long rant.


End file.
